X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions
Updates *5/3- Added Guide and initial content. Issue 1 (1963) * Mutants Introduced: Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Professor Xavier, Magneto. * Gadgets: Remote control jet that the Proffesor controls from the ground. Significant Facts * Magneto and X-Men make public debut. X-Men wear Black and Yellow outfits. Magnetos wears a red outfit with purple trim, a purple cape and a red helmet. First battle with Magneto. * Self revealed: Xavier was born of parents who worked on the first A-Bomb project and thinks he might be the first mutant. He created a school, Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as a haven for mutants so they can learn their powers for the benefit of mankind which includes protecting mankind from the evil mutants out there who feel they should rule the Earth. He is confined to a wheel chair due to a child hood accident. * Xavier puts his students through some training to refine their abilities. Jean Grey arrives by taxi for admission into school. X-Men display youthful competition and rivalry. * Magneto refers to himself as "Homo Superior" (versus Homo Sapien) and wants to show the world his power so he interferes with the launch of a U.S. government rocket and then demands that the Cape Citadel Base be surrendered to him. In addition he has the power to form a magnetic barrier around himself for protection or around others to trap them. His control over magnetism effects everything, not just metal. He takes over the base by force until the X-Men show up. * Considering when it debuted (1960's) X-Men included Cold War influences in its story. Differences with Movies In the movies Magneto is portrayed as someone lashing back at oppression while in the first edition of the comic, he is portrayed as a power hungry megalomaniac. Cyclops is called Slim Summers, while in the movie he is known as Scott Summers. The Beast, Hank McCoy looks like a normal person as he is not covered with blue fur (he evolves in later decades). Jean Grey, Marvel Girl is a strong X-Men team member with no mental issues at this point in time. Angel was a strong central character in the original series but only got peripheral treatment in the third X-Men movie, The Last Stand. Master Mutant List Appearance: Number after name designates what comic episode they appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; LS= Last Stand; WO= Wolverine Origins. * Angel (1 LS): Warren Worthington, he's got feathery bird wings and can fly. * Beast (1 LS): Hank McCoy, he's a Beast with super reflexes and power, however in the early years he was not covered with blue fur. * Cyclops (1 XM: Slim Summers, has energy-beam eyeballs. * Iceman (1 XM), Bobby Drake, Creates Ice. * Marvel Girl (1 XM): Jean Grey, teleportation, can move objects. * Magneto (1 XM): By manipulating magnetism, controls objects and the environment. * Professor Xavier (1 XM): Can communicate and control other people's minds with telepathy. * Vanisher (2): can vanish by teleporting. Category:Comics